Stewart's Tale
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Kehidupan keluargaku itu seperti drama. Terlalu banyak konflik, bahkan sejak aku pertama kali menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini aku sudah memulai drama itu sendiri.RnR please


**Stewart's Tale**

**© Sapphire**

**Sims © Maxis and EA**

**Summary: **Kehidupan keluargaku itu seperti drama. Terlalu banyak konflik, bahkan sejak aku pertama kali menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini aku sudah memulai drama itu sendiri**.**

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family/General

**Main Chara: **Chuck Stewart

**Based on The Sims 3

* * *

**

Hidupku itu memuakkan.

Bagaimana tidak, dari awal aku hidup aku sudah seperti menjadi seorang aktor di sebuah panggung sandiwara. Keluargaku itu rumit, sangat rumit. Percayakah kau kalau kukatakan aku mempunyai 5 orang saudara perempuan, tapi tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang punya hubungan darah denganku?

Ayahkulah yang patut bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Dia menghamili tetangga kami, Megan Griffith, dua kali!! _Fuck_, dua kali!! Dan dia tidak berminat untuk menikahi Megan sama sekali. Ayahku lalu kembali memulai perjalanan cintanya, kali ini dengan Julianna Crumplebottom, rekan kerjanya. Dari Julianna dia memberiku dua orang saudara perempuan. Dan sepertinya hubungannya dengan Julianna cukup serius, mereka sempat tinggal bersama.

Setelah kau mengetahui kehidupan flamboyan ayahku, kau pasti berpikir kalau dia brengsek, kan? Tidak, dia tidak brengsek. Dia juga tidak playboy. Malah dia seorang dokter yang hebat, dr. Matt Stewart, kepala dokter di Sunset Valley Hospital. Aku menaruh rasa hormatku padanya.

Tapi rasanya semakin memuakkan ketika bahkan orang yang kusebut sebagai ayah itu juga tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku. Bingung, eh?

Baiklah, kita mundur dulu beberapa tahun ke belakang untuk mengetahui cerita lebih jelas tentang kehidupanku yang penuh dengan drama. Kehidupan Chuck Stewart yang memuakkan.

.

.

* * *

Usiaku 8 tahun ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah megah bercat coklat suram itu, kediaman Stewart. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat mewah dengan dua mobil menghiasi halamannya dan terdapat sungai kecil mengalir di halaman belakang.

Begitu melihat kedatanganku, ayahku langsung menghampiriku dan menarikku ke pelukannya. Wajahnya penuh rindu, seakan sudah begitu lama mengharapkan kehadiranku.

Lalu disana aku bertemu dengan salah satu saudara perempuanku, Claire. Dia sepertinya lebih muda dariku, gadis manis dengan pipi gembil menggemaskan, rambutnya hitam seperti ayah.

"Hei, aku Claire."

"Aku Chuck."

Dan lalu kami berjabat tangan dengan erat.

"Claire," suara ayah terdengar. "mulai sekarang Chuck adalah kakakmu."

Mata Claire membulat, "Ohya," dia memandang wajahku dengan ekspresi girang. "aku senang sekali bisa mempunyai seorang kakak."

Saat itulah aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menjaga Claire dengan baik.

Lalu dari tangga muncul seorang wanita muda cantik berambut pirang. Dia Julianna Crumplebottom, ibu dari Claire, dan pacar tetap Matt Stewart saat ini. Dia tersenyum samar kepadaku, hingga akhirnya mengantar Claire masuk ke kamar untuk segera tidur. Claire melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku membalasnya. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau malam ini adalah malam pertama dan terakhir aku akan melihatnya di rumah ini.

.

.

* * *

Aku adalah anak adopsi Matt Stewart. Dia sudah memiliki 4 orang anak, tapi semuanya perempuan. Sehingga dia mengadopsiku karena sudah lama menginginkan anak laki-laki. Keputusannya ini tidak disetujui oleh kekasihnya, Julianna. Mungkin Julianna tidak siap harus menerima dan mengasuh orang asing sepertiku, apalagi dia sudah memiliki Claire dan Tania—walau Tania sendiri diasuh oleh kakek dan neneknya.

Tapi ayah bersikeras, dia butuh anak laki-laki untuk mewarisi hartanya dan menjadi penerus keluarga Stewart. Akhirnya Julianna menyerah dan memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari rumah ini.

Setelah malam kedatanganku, esok paginya Claire dan Julianna sudah meninggalkan kediaman Stewart. Aku merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah, aku merasa akulah penyebab mereka pergi dari rumah ini. Seharian aku murung dan mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak untuk diajak makan, menolak diajak main catur, menolak mengikuti kelas-kelas kursus. Yang kulakukan hanya meringkuk di tempat tidur.

Mungkin ayah prihatin juga dengan keadaanku yang seperti itu, hingga kemudian dia mengetuk pintu kamarku dan membawa seorang gadis kecil di sampingnya. Aku memandang gadis itu heran. Dia berambut pirang sepertiku, kelihatan lebih muda dariku, dan mempunyai warna kulit serupa denganku. Siapa dia?

"Chuck, ini adalah adikmu yang baru, Callista." Ayah memperkenalkan kami berdua.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum malu-malu, membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Chuck," aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia memandang tanganku sebentar, hingga akhirnya membalasnya. "Callista."

Dan jabat tangan ini berlangsung lebih lama dibandingkan dengan Claire. Ya, karena Callista akan terus berada di sampingku, tidak seperti Claire yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Callista juga anak adposi. Ayah mengadopsinya untuk menjadi teman bermainku, tapi dia menyanyangi kami dengan sama rata.

Sejauh ini mungkin hidupku belum terlihat memuakkan. Tapi, hey, bahkan drama sudah dimulai sejak aku pertama kali menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini!

Aku tahu keluarga ini rumit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Selama ada Callista, selama tangan ini masih menggenggam tangannya, aku yakin akan bisa bertahan. Bertahan dari drama bernama kehidupan.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Author: review ya (_ _)


End file.
